inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Kanta's father
|name= |image name=Kanta_no_chichi.png |kanji=甘太の父 |romaji=Kanta no chichi |literal meaning= |birth= |age= |death= |status=Alive |species=Kawauso |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair= |skin= |family=*Kanta |weapons= |abilities=*Enhanced Strength |occupation= |team= |affiliation= |anime debut=143 |final act= |manga=296 |japanese voice= |english voice= |imagecat= }} was a kawauso whose head was cut off by Hakudōshi during the latter's search for the border between the land of the living and the Netherworld. History He was out teaching Kanta how to catch fish in a river one night. Hakudōshi and Entei suddenly appeared before them. He told Kant a to hide while he would deal with Hakudōshi. He able to dodge Hakudōshi's first strike of his naginata, but he got struck down by the next attack. He told Kanta to run away before he was beheaded by Hakudōshi. His head was carried by the water's current and went over a waterfall. Hakudōshi became slightly disappointed by the turn of events and left with Entei. Kanta went to retrieve his father's head, but his body disappeared by the time returned. During the story Three days later, Kanta came across Shippō and his friends. They agreed to help him find his father's body after hearing what happened. His father's body eventually ran into a human village. The villagers attacked his body out of fear and caused it to retreat, but it was covered with arrows and spears. Kanta, Shippō and the others were able to track down the body after Inuyasha picked up its scent. They found his body on the ground with Sesshōmaru standing right beside it. Kanta rushed to attach his father's head to his body, but it was too late to save him. Kagome asked Sesshōmaru to use Tenseiga to revive Kanta's father, but he remarked that this had nothing to do with him and began to leave. Shippō suddenly got in front of sesshōmaru and begged him to save Kanta's father. Still unmoved, Sesshōmaru was about to walk away when he felt a sensation from Tenseiga. At the behest of Tenseiga, he reluctantly revived Kanta's father. He pulled the arrows and spears from his body and recounted his experience to Inuyasha's group. He revealed that as the spirit of his severed head was traveling through the Netherworld, he came across a bunch of giant bones that were clad in armor. He then thanked Inuyasha's group for saving him. He and Kanta said goodbye to Shippō the next morning. He patted Shippō on the head and thanked him. This caused the young kitsune to think about his father. He and Kanta then dove into the water and disappeared. Personality Kanta's father is very kind. He loves his son very much and always looks out for him. He is also very friendly with Shippō and his friends after they saved his life. He is described by Sango as a being perceptive when Kanta said his father told him to disguise himself as a human girl whenever he leaves their home so that "some idiot would always come to his rescue." Powers & Abilities Kanta's father is very strong and tough as his body is able to keep moving without its head for three days. Manga vs. Anime *The scene showing Kanta and his father fishing is not in the manga. *The confrontantion between Kanta's father and Hakudōshi is extended in the anime. In the manga, the only thing that is shown is Hakudōshi beheading him with his naginata. *In the anime, Kanta is seen hugging his father after he is revived by Tenseiga. Media appearances *Chapter 297 Anime *Episode 143 }} de:Kantas Vater es:Padre de Kanta zh:甘太之父 Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Revived by Tenseiga Category:Yōkai